Beyond Kingdom Hearts
by BrokenGaming
Summary: To save four souls, the actions of a Composer unlocked barriers long forgotten by even the most ancient timekeepers. As the Keybearers prepare for the oncoming battle with Xehanort's XIII Seekers, a new form of darkness emerges... along with new allies. The Realms interweave in this exciting crossover... Kingdom Hearts X Persona 3/4 X SquareEnix other JRPGs
1. Character Intro: TWEWY

**So I decided to do a quick character introduction guide to the main characters of each series to be involved. This is the TWEWY edition of said intros. Timeline-wise BKH begins at the epilogue of TWEWY, after the combined events of both DDD and TWEWY. How that fits together? That will be revealed in the story. Enjoy.**

**Neku Sakuraba:** The main protagonist from 'The World Ends With You'. He is a skinny 15 year old with orange spiky hair, and a love for Music and Graffiti Art. He is almost always seen wearing his very limited edition headphones, with an MP3 player on the lanyard around his neck. He dresses, much to his fashionista friend's chagrin, in his favourite Dharma (a baggy collared singlet), white cargo shorts, and sneakers. Neku is a skilled practitioner of Psychomancy, abilities akin to magic, and due to his very potent and variable imagination is able to use most of the known Psychs available to Players. He can even use some of the more powerful and reaper restricted ones.

Previously an extremely anti-social teenager after his friend died, the reclusive Neku became involved in the battle for Shibuya when he was killed by Joshua. Chosen to be the Composer's Proxy in the Reaper's Game, while having no memories being his entry price during the first week. At first his unwillingness to open up annoyed all of his partners throughout the game. However after 3 weeks of the Reaper's Game he managed to emerge victorious over all three Game Masters, The Conductor and then proved himself to the Composer. At the end of this journey Neku had changed, was able to open up to others and gained new friends. Trust is a big thing for Neku, and though he still comes off a bit arrogant upon first meeting him, he no longer willingly shuts people out of his life.

**Shiki Misaki:** A protagonist of 'TWEWY'. She is a 15 year old girl with short brown hair, glasses, and a love for all things fashion and sewing. Day to day she wears a comfortable green cardigan over a black tee, and a floral knee length beige skirt over black tights. She constantly carries around 'Mr. Mew', a cat doll she made herself, which also becomes her weapon. Shiki primarily uses 'Groove Pawn' in combat, a psych that lets her bring Mr. Mew to life as her ally. While she cannot directly control it thought for thought, Mr. Mew holds the protection of Shiki, then her partner highest in its priorities. Shiki can also use a few rare Psychomancy abilities that allow her to make Mr. Mew more dangerous by temporarily replicating him, enlarging him, and/or granting him new methods of attack.

Shiki is a kind and helpful person, and will often be the positive driving force in her friendships. However she can have a low opinion of herself despite the happy attitude, and Shiki can often feel useless and jealous when it comes to her idols. Shiki was Neku's partner during his first week of the Reaper's Game. She became a Player of the Game when she died from an unknown accident, causing her appearance to change and match that of her friend Eri, due to Shiki's own appearance being her entry price. Over the course of the week, Shiki was able to become Neku's first true friend. Since her return to life, she thought Neku wouldn't like her in her real appearance, but was happily mistaken.

**Yoshiya 'Joshua' Kiryu:** A protagonist (and the secret antagonist) of 'TWEWY'. Joshua is the Composer, Shibuya's spiritual overlord. His true form as the Composer appears as a glowing white angelic humanoid and vaguely resembles his human form, though older. When repressing his power to appear human, Joshua regresses back to his 15 year old appearance, with mousey brown hair, adorned in a light grey shirt and black trousers. When within Shibuya, Joshua is able to utilise the full abilities of the Composer, able to shift between dimensions, have perfect control when using potent psychic abilities, and is completely capable of destroying Shibuya should he wish too. In his human form he uses teleportation and telekinetic Psychomancy and is able to trigger blasts of heavenly light. His so far unseen Noise form, remains a mystery.

Joshua is an intelligent individual, but it is often overshadowed by his arrogance and smarmy nature. Mysterious and normally independent of others, in reality he is quite lonely due to his position in the spiritual Hierarchy. Other than his relationship with Sanae Hanekoma, Neku is the only friend Joshua had been able to make in a long time. It is from befriending each other that both Joshua and Neku were able to change each others perspective on life and humanity. This in turn led to Joshua's decision to not erase Shibuya, trusting that if his friend's outlook could change for the better, then maybe so could the worlds.

**Daisukenojo 'Beat' Bito:** A protagonist of 'TWEWY'. Beat is a 15 year old teen with blonde hair (natural). He dresses day to day much like the Skateboarder he is, a white singlet, yellow cargo shorts, red sneakers, a selection of chains, and his trademark Skull Beanie. He is also an impressively skilled Skateboarder. In combat Beat is a physical battler with his 'Respect' Psych, using his Skateboard and fists as his weapon of choice to slash and smash his opponents while dodging and dashing around them.

Beat tries to act tough and punk, but he really has a heart of gold and cares for his sister Rhyme deeply. He ended up in the Reaper's Game when he attempted to save his sister from being run over, but both of them ended up being struck by the car and killed. His entry price was Rhyme's memories of him. Beat can be very loud, impulsive and a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, especially when he can come to conclusions without any good reason, nor figure out complicated insults immediately. During the Reaper's Game he became a Harrier Reaper in the effort to keep his sister 'alive' as a Noise, but eventually he returned to the Player's side as Neku's final Game partner. Despite his flaws, Beat always means well and will do good by his friends any day.

**Raimu 'Rhyme' Bito:** A Protagonist of 'TWEWY'. Rhyme is the 13 year old younger sister of Beat, also having naturally blonde hair and love for skull thematics. Day to day she wears a peach long sleeved skull tee, white shorts, and black sneakers. She also wears her own black skull beanie. Rhyme's style of combat revolves around her Psych 'Vox Pops', a close/long ranged ability similar to the Time Bomb and Pressure Mine Psychs, however the miniature explosions can have variable effects, allowing for her to play a healer role as well. Due to the Reaper's Games she was involved in, it is known that Rhyme's Noise form is a Flying Squirrel Noise, 'Petaurista Cantus'.

Rhyme is a cheery, optimistic girl with a calm demeanor. Young and pure of heart, Rhyme is loved by all good souls who meet her and her kind smile. She also cares for her big brother very much. Rhyme entered the Reaper's Game when she and her brother were run over, where her entry fee was actually her dreams. She and Beat teamed with Neku &amp; Shiki until _**[****_R_EDACTED]**_, which resulted in her subsequent erasure. Hanekoma saved her by binding her remaining soul to a pin, creating a noise summoning psych that would be which would become both Beat and Neku's salvation. She was revived back to human after Neku 'won' his challenge, but as she 'lost' the Game, the entry fee of her dreams couldn't be returned. In reality, **_[REDACTED]_**.

**Sanae Hanekoma:** An ally of the protagonists (and the Composer) of 'TWEWY'. Sanae is a fallen angel, with a human appearance of a man in his late 20's, wearing a white shirt, grey waistcoat, and black trousers with sandals. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. As a cast out angel, Sanae has access to separately summon his Noise Form for combat, an extremely powerful and rare two part Noise called 'Panthera Cantus'.

Sanae is a helpful and fair sort, playing the wise man role to his allies and giving Sage advice to Neku and his friends. He's laid back, a tad enigmatic, and enjoys confusing folks before helping clear up their doubts. As the Producer, Sanae acts as tutor, guardian and guide for the Reaper's Game players, maintaining fair play and the rules in the name of the Composer and Player. He was expelled from the Angelic plane for aiding in Sho Minamimoto's use of Taboo Noise.


	2. Prologue: The World Begins With You

"Let me in. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Only by allowing strangers in can we find new ways to be ourselves."

"Okay, so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as your friend?"

"I'm scared. Scared of getting a second chance."

"Listen up Phones, cause I ain't askin' twice. Please, help me. You gotta help me save her."

"Neku Sakuraba. That's a mouthful!"

"Neku. That's the first time you used my name."

"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."

"You're not my partner anymore man, you're… my friend. So trus' that yo!"

"Once you see the real me, will we… still be friends?"

"When it really mattered, you stood up for me. And besides — we're friends. Right?"

* * *

Neku paced his way through the crowds of the Shibu Department Store. It was Sunday, and was a busy day just like any other Sunday. He had changed, no longer was he separating himself from the crowds, yet he wasn't trying to blend in with them either. Today, for the first time in months, he was going to go meet up with friends. His new friends.

It had only been one week since the Reaper's Game ended, and in the 7 days that had passed, Neku was playing catch up on life. He had been gone, dead, for 3 weeks, then when he came back it was like nothing had happened. Like he had taken a long break without anyone questioning why or where he'd been. Neku wouldn't be the only one though. Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, they were revived too and would definitely be going through the same.

Neku turned the corner off of Center Street, coming to the edge of one of his home city's most famous areas. Scramble Crossing. It held memories both good &amp; bad… But a lot had been on Neku's mind lately, especially about Joshua. He couldn't forgive the Composer, but somehow he still trusted him. You had to trust your partner after all, no matter what.

But that wasn't all… Neku had been having these weird dreams lately. Something he couldn't figure, no matter how hard he tried. It was… a scattered dream, yet it felt like some far-off memory. A kid in red, whose face he couldn't place at all, in a town nothing like Shibuya… Who was this guy? Why did he seem familiar? Where was that place in the dream? Was this all just… in his head?

"YO~!" "Over here~!" Familiar voices snapped Neku out his trance. Lost in deep thought he had already reached his destination, the courtyard of Hachiko's statue. Slightly earlier than he'd expected to arrive, but it seemed that his friends were here already. A large hand waved in Neku's direction, above the heads of the many who were gathered here. It belonged to Beat, and Neku broke his stride into a jog to meet up with the brother and sister, waving as he went.

* * *

The Composer stood on the very top edge of the 104 building. In the distance below him was the courtyard where the Hachiko statue diligently stood, and in that courtyard stood four young friends who were nothing but strangers a few weeks ago. They had endured hardships, all in the name of a Game, and a bet. The Composer had won of course, but as one of those young friends had proved to him, even the worst can change for the better.

"You know, this mess is gonna have repercussions upstairs." The voice of one of the Composer's closest friends &amp; allies spoke up next to him. Sanae Hanekoma, the Producer, sat on the edge overlooking the same scene below through his shades. "But hey, at least things are back to normal." He chuckled lightly. "Right?"

The Composer said nothing. It was true that this would indeed cause difficulties, but not, he suspected, for the reasons that Sanae thought. His attention switched from the headphone wearing boy, to the young girl in a peach sweater. The cost she had had to give was irreplaceable, and the Composer wished there had been any other way. A quick chuckle came from Sanae, "What? You seem down." The Composer could only respond with a silent smirk at this, while Sanae followed his friend's eyes down towards Neku Sakuraba and his three comrades. They were laughing, having a good time down there.

"Hey." Sanae continued, "It's their world, they get to decide what to do with it." The smile faded from the Composer's face as his eyes shot upwards, sensing something. With a surge of energy the Composer shot off into the sky, becoming an orb of light, determined in it's location. Sanae was left laughing, not realising the urgency of the departure of his comrade, before he to spread his angelic wings and chased off after him.

* * *

Neku smiled. It was something he had rarely done until the last four weeks. When he had met Beat, Rhyme &amp; Shiki, and they were his friends. The group had decided to go walking, having compared their stories of the last week. "I'm tellin' ya guys, it's like we weren't even gone. Even our underpass memorial ain't there no more." Shiki nodded as she hugged Mr. Mew to her chest. "Same here. Eri missed me, but not like I had died." Neku followed alongside her. "Our 'deaths' were erased then." Rhyme remained quiet, walking nearby Beat. She was very calm &amp; intelligent for an 11 year old, and seemed deep in thought.

Shiki picked up the discussion. "So we just continue with our lives?" Beat grunted, skateboard resting on his shoulder. "Kinda tricky after all that crap with the Reaper's Game yo." The four of them were all dealing with the consequences what was probably one of the oddest stories to be told. Still, Neku felt like not all of it had been told to them. Those dreams. That kid in red. "I still think we're missing something important." Beat shot a confused sideways look at Neku. "Like what Phones?" Shiki too turned her head to Neku.

"I had hoped He would show today." Neku slowed his pace, and the others adjusted to his speed. "There's something bugging the hell out of me." Even Rhyme was somewhat curious as to where this was going. "During the Game, do any of you remember some kid in red?" The group had come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the courtyard outside of Towa Records. Beat &amp; Shiki stared at Neku, causing him to grab his subconsciously clutch at his elbow in unsure discomfort. "Hell you talkin' bout Phones?" Shiki shook her head. "Sorry, I don't remember anyone like that."

"Actually, I do." Three heads turned towards Rhyme. She hadn't spoken much since the conversation steered towards discussing the past few weeks. "You do?" Rhyme nodded. "I don't know his name, but I sorta remember him, another boy, and a to-" Beat interrupted her, scratching his cheek confused, "But Rhyme, you'd been…" He struggled for the words, "…a pin since that day." The day in question was Day 4, Week 1 for Neku. The day that Rhyme was erased. "No, it was before that." There was a stunned silence before Beat spoke up again. "We were partnered Rhyme. I didn't see this red guy."

Neku closed his eyes, attempting to figure what was going on from the new information. Thinking back to that day, he could see the trap spring… then suddenly Shiki &amp; he were fighting off the Shark Noise. In-between those images of memory there was only blank space, like he had blinked and missed a day… Maybe more. Neku could only come to one startling conclusion. "Part of my memory is still missing." The others looked to him. "I can't clearly remember the ambush that erased Rhyme… Something happened, and I think He doesn't want us to remember it."

* * *

The spectral light soared through the sky, with another following close behind it. The pair had been flying furiously for a few minutes, but then the Composer came to complete halt high above Shibuya. The two lights changed back to their humanoid forms, as their respective wings kept them elevated above their city. "Whats wrong?" There was no initial answer to Sanae's query. The Composer simply stared below looking for something. This was his world, and since he had decided to spare it from his destructive whim, he'd chosen to protect it alongside like minded individuals like Sanae. The Composer looked up to the heavens, and came to a realisation. Something was very wrong. "Our boarder has been breached." As if in reaction to the Composer's words, the blue of the sky shifted into the deep dark of night…

* * *

Though at first confused by Neku's statement, all of them had tried to remember back to that day. No-one was successful. All that could be remembered was the sleeping feeling before Neku &amp; Shiki were suddenly fighting the Noise, and Beat was with Mr. Hanekoma. Shiki hugged Mr. Mew tighter, "So did Joshua keep some of our memories?" Beat punched his palm, an annoyed look on his face. "That's sick yo! Still screwin' with us." Neku shook his head. There must be a reas-

Suddenly the atmosphere changed around them, like the world had gone on mute. The sky, which had turned black as night, suddenly casted darkness alongside an eerie faded glow from the new moon down onto the city below. "The hell?!" Beat instinctively placed his hand on Rhyme's shoulder while Shiki and Neku franticly looked around them.

It had been nearly noon a second ago, and now in this darkness a thin mist crept in, swiftly gathering up into a thick yellow tinted fog. Struggling to see, Neku then shivered as a high school girl he somewhat recognised phased through him, taking a few steps before vanishing back into the fog. "…What?" Despite the difficulty, Neku could barely make out the silhouettes of some Shibuyans who passed nearby them, before they too disappeared into the obscurity of the fog.

Neku and Shiki were now back to back with Beat and Rhyme. "You awright Phones?! The hells happening!?" Beat's question barely even echoed. The absence of sound ate up any noise they made, adding to the sheer creepiness of the situation.

The silent Shibuyans just carried on with their lives like nothing was wrong, unaware of the fog. For Neku and his friends, this was all adding up to one thing they knew. Neku didn't wan't to say it, but… "I think were back in the UG…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is my prologue chapter to test the waters. I'm new and this is gonna be my first public fanfic.**

**Also yes I do know this is categorised under the Kingdom Hearts and Persona tags, but I could only choose two. Persona has the bigger cast of characters to be involved, so it wins on that front. Doesn't mean I love TWEWY any less. Besides since DDD, technically TWEWY is a part of the KH-verse anyhow. (^—^)**

_**Reviews, theories &amp; speculations are welcome/encouraged in the comments. I'd love to know what you think of this story.**_


	3. Chapter I: Inaba Young Life

**Prologue**

_**Mysterious Tower**_

Yen Sid stood at the star shaped window of his study, looking out towards the stars above. Many times over the past year had he noticed the return of familiar stars, all due to the efforts of Sora, Riku &amp; Mickey. Idly, his hand stroked his silver beard as he pondered and analysed recent discoveries &amp; events.

Although alone, Yen Sid spoke to the stars he gazed at. "Your attempts to corrupt two of my pupils have ended with failure Xehanort, so what is your next move?... As even I am not sure what our own may be." Turning away from the window, he returned to his chair. With a click of his fingers, the candle on his desk ignited instantly, releasing a faint purple smoke as it burned.

"However there are other questions for the moment." He waved his hand and the smoke swirled to in front of him. With a clasp of his hand, the smoke condensed in parts, forming into various images that represented the thoughts in his head. A smoke representation of Lea's head floated in front of Yen Sid's eyes. "I entertained your wish for what was to be nothing but to satisfy your curiosity Lea. Instead you have proven yourself to wield something that can only be inherited. Just how and when did you become involved?"

Outside and far below the elderly Master's study, on the grassy island that his lone tower occupied, three figures stood ready and waiting. A silver haired teen, a teenage girl in pink, and a mouse.

"Okay Kairi, now show him what you're made of." Mickey chimed. Riku stepped toward her.

"You don't want to rest first Kairi?" The normally smiling girl shot him a look considering she was on her knees catching her breath.

"It's not like Xehanort will give me a break." she panted, standing back up to her full height. "If you and Sora can fight forever then so can I."

Riku chuckled as he held out his hand, summoning Way to the Dawn. "Sounds like we've both picked up some of his habits." He readied himself in his battle stance, Keyblade held near his head, almost parallel to the ground. Kairi did same, summoning Destiny's Embrace to her right hand. She held her own Keyblade with the handle by her hip and the tip slightly angled down in front of her.

"At least we're not lazy bums like him." she giggled.

Pleasantries over, both wielders threw their Keyblades at each other with Strike Raid techniques, bursts of sparks raining off the weapons as they clashed in midair. As the Keyblades made the return trip, the owners both met their weapon halfway with dashes of speed. Riku and Kairi collided into each other Keyblades locked, like the duelists and samurai of other worlds.

Mickey watched on the sidelines as the sparring match went on. The mouse was certainly impressed with Kairi's progress, after only three months of training she was getting to a level that Mickey could compare to Sora shortly after he awoke in Twilight Town. However both Sora and Riku were much stronger than they had been when they dealt with Xemnas and the first Organisation. The little mouse turned his head back to the tower behind him, looking up to where he knew his former master would be residing. "Just what is our next step Yen Sid?"

* * *

(Opening Theme - 'Sky's The Limit' from P4 Animation)

**Part 1: Return**

_**27/5 2012, Sunday, 2:27pm, Afternoon**_

With a small surge, the train jolted forward as the automatic door closed. Waving through the glass, Yu could see his mother waving back, smiling. He smiled right back. While Yu would only be gone from Tokyo for a short while, he certainly was pleased that he would get to see his friends and family in Inaba once more. It was such a strikingly familiar situation for him. Only 3 weeks ago he had been there for Golden Week, and despite the interruptions of the P1 Gran Prix, Sho Minazuki and Hi-no-Kagatsuchi, he had had great time with friends both old and new.

Yu placed his baggage up onto the overhead rack, finding and taking a seat in a partially full carriage on this long distance train to Okayama. After this overnight trip, he'd take a local train to Yasoinaba Station. Uncle Dojima had been more than happy to welcome Yu back for however long was necessary, not to mention Nanako's joy at the news. However it was another recent event that caused him to be heading back there much sooner than before his planned visit during the summer break.

A few days ago there had been an Earthquake which shook the nation, It was a strong, but shallow, 6.4 magnitude. Despite Tokyo having done a good deal of quake-proofing, the damage could definitely be seen on untreated buildings. While the damage had been high, the casualties were thankfully very low. Yu though was content in the knowledge that his friends were alright and cared about him. Yosuke, Rise, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Naoto, Nanako, Teddie &amp; Marie, all of them had called him in the aftermath. He was glad to tell them all that neither he, nor his family had been hurt.

Among the incapacitated buildings was Yu's school, Ginkawa High. With a majority of buildings that were meant to be emergency classrooms either being repaired or already occupied, a backup solution was established. Thus an emergency transfer program came about. Meaning students would be temporarily transferred to another school of their choice. Yu stretched in his seat, glancing at some of the unfamiliar tired faces of those in the carriage. He smiled quietly to himself, at peace with his decision as the train continued to pick up speed. Many of his classmates had gone to one of the unaffected schools throughout greater Tokyo, but for Yu the choice was obvious. Yasogami High.

_**28/5 2012, Monday, 4:38pm, After School**_

Yu stepped off the train, black bag slung over his shoulder, and onto the platform of Yasoinaba Station. Breathing in the country town air he certainly knew where he was. "Good to be back." With a smile, he made his way toward the station building to pay off his remaining fare.

Yu knew he had time to kill as he walked through the electronic gates, Dojima should be here to pick him up, Yu's mother had made sure of that with a stern phone call. Down the stairs past the station entrance, he bumped into a small crowd. 'Oh, sorry, excuse me." After apologising and navigating his way through the group in front of the gates, Yu turned back to see what the fuss was about. Seems like their had been a recent speech that drew this slowly dispersing crowd. A makeshift podium stood alone on the side, though there wasn't really a clue as to who had been preaching to the masses.

Suddenly a hand came down on Yu's shoulder. "There you are Yu."

The sudden tension from the grab lifted as Yu turned to face... "Hey Uncle."

"Come on, lets get out of this crowd first, yeah?"

Yu nodded, "Alright." Then his uncle limped off, Yu noticing that Dojima was now leaning part of his weight on a walking stick in his right hand. Briefly stunned at this discovery, Yu quickly followed after Dojima and his surprisingly quick pace.

After some skillful navigation and dodging, Dojima successfully guided his nephew to where he had parked the car on a side street. Yu followed in close behind. "Are you alright uncle?" he asked, getting into the front passenger side. Dojima clambered his way into the drivers seat.

"Yes yes. Luckily I can still drive as long as its automatic."

"Right, just checking."

Dojima looked over to Yu, "You don't need to worry about me. I just had a fall. Nothing broken, just badly sprained." He laughed a little, "Besides, I'm more concerned about yourself after that quake."

Yu nodded, glad that it wasn't something too serious. "I got out unscathed. At least take it easy."

Dojima smirked at that, "You got it kiddo." he chuckled, starting the engine. He pulled away from the curb onto the road. "As I'm on medical leave you're lucky I was able to pick you up. Nanako will be home shortly after we get back, she's been looking forward to seeing you again."

Yu smiled, "I figured."

_**5.16pm, Evening**_

"WELCOME BACK~!"

Standing in the doorway of Dojima's house, Yu was pleasantly surprised at the turnout in front of him. Banners and streamers decorated the walls and ceiling. Yosuke and Teddie in his human form were right in his face with huge smiles. They had popped out as soon as Dojima opened the sliding door. Nanako was behind them, and Chie, Yukiko &amp; Kanji behind her. Of all his close friends, only the two he knew couldn't be here were absent.

Everyone threw confetti when they cheered, with Yu noticing the twinge of irritation from Dojima, hidden behind his laughter. Today was a special occasion though, so he allowed it.

"Big Broo~!" Nanako darted forward from between Yosuke and Teddie, breaking their ranks, causing both teen and shadow to fall flat on their behinds.

Yu swiftly knelt down to catch his little cousin in a hug.

"Hey there Nanako." She half-broke off her embrace and brightly smiled.

"I'm so happy you came back." Yu returned the smile, "Me too."

"How long are you staying big bro?" They released the hug, as Yu stood back up to greet his other friends, patting her gently on the head.

"Who knows?" he grinned.

By now Yosuke and Teddie had stumbled back onto their feet. Taking a step forward Yosuke put out his fist, "Yo partner, welcome h-."

"Sensei~! Welcome back, did you miss us?" "Gah~!" Teddie had taken a charge forward, hugging Yu's chest while Yu barely kept himself upright and Yosuke was knocked back to ground level once more.

"Ouch. Teddie what the hell?!" Teddie though, just ignored Yosuke's cry of anguish.

"Are you alright Sensei? Did you miss bear-tiful me?" Yu chuckled, patting Teddie on the back in kind, returning the hug of the ever affectionate shadow bear.

"Sure did Teddie." Looking indoors, Yu noticed Chie and Yukiko giggling to themselves, while Kanji just face palmed at Teddie's over assertiveness, mumbling to himself about the damned bear. Yu couldn't help but laugh in his joy at seeing everyone again, and before long everyone else was too.

Dojima took charge in the effort to get this party underway. "Alright kids, get inside. Dinners getting cold and I need to get off this ankle."

"Yay!"

In unison Teddie and Nanako cheered and headed indoors. Dojima hobbled in next, leaving Yosuke and Yu the only ones outside. Still carrying his rucksack, Yu held out his free hand in a fist to his best friend. Yosuke returned the gesture with a reunion fist bump.

"Welcome back partner." Yu smiled, nodding,

"Glad to be back partner."

* * *

**Part 2: Inaba Young Life**

_**5.26pm, Evening**_

With everyone knelt around the Dojima's dining room table and the last of the drinks organised, Nanako led the party with the blessing. "Itadakimasu!" and everyone followed, raising their glasses, cans or juice box. "Kanpai!" The celebrations kicked off without much further motivation.

"Sorry I had to keep quiet about this," laughed Dojima. "We wanted it to be a surprise. Normally I'm the one seeing through others lies, but when it comes to fronting my own I fall flat."

Everyone giggled, as Chie whined at him "Jeez, you could have told us that BEFORE you went to fetch him Dojima-san." Yukiko herself was struggling to keep her own laughing fit restrained.

Yu jumped in the conversation quickly, "Well it worked, I was very surprised."

"That's good," smirked Yosuke. "We had to triple prepare Kanji just so that we made sure he did the same welcome back cheer as everyone else."

"Dammit Yosuke-Senpai, don't mention that." Kanji grunted through clenched teeth. A long time ago Yu noticed that he always restrained his anger around Nanako, and Naoto. He could be himself around those two, who respected him for his talents.

Yosuke grinned, "Well it worked didn't it?"

"That's because Kanji's been working on his English language studies too." chimed Teddie.

"Dammit Ted! Shut up!" Yu swore he could have heard the snap of chopsticks breaking, and then Yukiko lost her composure.

"There she goes again..." Chie sighed, and began the process of baby-talking her into calmness. Yu patted Kanji's shoulder, handing him another set of chopsticks. "English is a good skill Kanji. Keep up the work."

Taking the chopsticks, Kanji almost flushed. "Er.. thanks Yu-senpai. I will."

Yu took a bite of Sushi from his plate. "This is good." he stated, recognising the taste and preparation style. He noticed Nanako looking his way. "Did you make this Nanako?" She smiled brightly.

"Yes. I remembered Big Bro's cooking lessons. Daddy helped me out." Yu looked to his uncle.

"She's been teaching me," he answered. "We've had a lot less prepared meals cause of you."

"Daddy's gotten better, along with me."

Yu smiled. "That's good work then Nanako."

"Should I teach Yukiko-chan, Chie-chan or Rise-chan next?" Yosuke burst out laughing before he got a sharp pain to his thigh. "Ow!" Yukiko's laughter had stopped, with her and Chie glaring intently at him. "What? You both could learn a lot from her." Another sharp kick. "Ow! Again Chie?"

"Serves you right Youske." Interestingly, Yu had noticed the drop of honorifics between the two. Chie pushed her tongue out at him, and Yosuke returned the gesture in kind. The humorous hostility didn't last long before all three friends were laughing once again.

"Yukiko-chan, where is Rise-chan?" Nanako asked.

"Still on her returning to idol tour," she replied. "But she has a few days break, so she'll be coming here for the weekend to visit her grandmother and see us."

Yosuke chuckled, patting Yu's shoulder. "Well she'll be surprised and delighted to see that you're here, partner."

Yu nodded, "I guess so." Not that he didn't like Rise and her flirting. While she was genuinely interested in him, Yu still wasn't sure where his feelings lay with her yet.

"Oh!" exclaimed Chie. "Naoto-kun said she's almost done with a copycat thief case in Tokyo. She'll be free this weekend too." Yu already knew of Naoto's case, that she had been investigating the phantom thief of Shibuya.

"Sweet," Yosuke cheered, "so everyone will get to be back together."

"Kanji-kun's happy coming Naoto's back." Yukiko remarked, instantly causing a blush from him.

"Dammit Senpai..." he muttered, before he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Hnnnn," whined Teddie. "Sensei &amp; Kanji are getting lucky, even Yos- Ow!" He was cut short by Kanji's fist bopping the crown of his blonde head firmly.

"Enough Ted."

"Meanji." grinned Teddie.

The evening carried on much the same until it got late. One by one the others went home, eventually leaving Yu, Nanako &amp; Dojima alone to clean up. "I'll finish up here. You two go to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

"Night daddy." yawned Nanako, grabbing Yu's hand.

"Night Uncle." He took her upstairs and led the sleepy child to her bedroom.

"Daddy left your room as it was... Night big bro."

Yu smiled, he missed this. "Night Nanako."

Yu opened the door back into his familiar space. His collection of books and models that were bought here adorned the shelf, the desk still had some of last years notes and workbooks. Finally there was his television, the window into what had been last year's long lasting case. Yu put his rucksack down on the couch, set the alarm on his cellphone, and without even changing he dropped onto his futon. 

_**29/5, 7.20am, Before School**_

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

The following morning Yu awoke partially sprawled on the floor. Seems he had had a restless night. Unsurprising though, as it had taken him a while to adjust to his Inaba bed the first time around. He washed his face in the bathroom sink, got changed, then headed downstairs to find Nanako and a breakfast she had made. Looking around there was a half drunk coffee sitting on the kitchen bench. "Morning big bro."

"Morning Nanako." Yu replied, as he picked up the half cup and poured the lukewarm contents down the drain. "Has your dad gone out early?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "Daddy went to see him today."

"Ah," Yu sighed. Like Yu and his friends, Adachi had been involved with Izanami's test of humanity last year. He was a fellow persona user, the culprit behind the murder spree, and an unexpected ally in the fight against Sho &amp; Hi-no-Kagatsuchi. Yu knew that Adachi was back in custody. Though he could have easily escaped under the effects of the red fog and the P1 Gran Prix, Adachi had chosen to return to his cell to serve his penance and 'obey the rules of this world'. Yu looked to his little cousin, "Then would you like me to walk with you today?"

Nanako beamed up at him, "Yes please."

**_7.35am, Before School_**

"See you later big bro!" Nanako waved as she went off in the direction of her elementary school. Yu waved back, before continuing on his own path towards Yasogami High. As he went along he heard a familiar bell ring from behind him moments later.

"Slow down partner." Yosuke appeared beside him, the bike carrying him on ahead as the brakes took effect and slowed down to a stop. Yu caught up as Yosuke got off his bike and walked it alongside his friend. "Yo, we heard our class might be getting a transfer student. You know anything about that?" Yu chuckled.

"Possibly."

"Well Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan and I are in class 3-2, so we'll keep an eye out and a seat open for you." Yu shook his head though.

"I still got to head to the principal and admin office first."

"Oh yeah, your transfer paperwork and stuff, guess that's why you're heading in a bit earlier today."

The pair continued small talk til they were approaching the front gate. "Damn," smirked Yosuke, "Been as I can't drag your butt to class with me today, I'll see you during homeroom." With that he took a running start and hopped back on his bike to pedal up the hill to the gate, then onward to the bike shed. He shouted over his shoulder, "Don't get lost on your way!"

**_8.01am, Homeroom_**

Yosuke had been right of course, there was no way that a returning student shouldn't be put back from where he had left. It also seemed that fate wanted keep things just as familiar as before. Ms. Kashiwagi had remained the homeroom teacher for the class group which remained mostly the same. Noriko Kashiwagi was sat on her desk as Yu walked back in and familiar faces smiled and waved. "Welcome back to Yasogami and my class, Narukami-kun." She smiled, still with that seductive glare as she leaned forward more. "No need for introductions, so take the seat next to Hanamura-kun and we can get started."

Yu found his seat, fist bumping Yosuke as he set down his bag and books. Chie and Yukiko were in the pair of seats in front of them, both turning and smiling at him. "Just like old times." Chie laughed, quietly enough for just the four of them to hear.

"Indeed." Yukiko giggled.

"Shame we still got the seductress though." sighed Yosuke.

Yu chuckled, "We'll be fine."

"Yes, yes Narukami," Ms Kashiwagi leaned forward again. "We're focusing on me, the teacher now.

**_12.05pm, Lunch_**

Lunch break couldn't come sooner. Heading up to their usual spot on the roof, Yu, Yosuke, Chie &amp; Yukiko weren't surprised to find Kanji and Teddie waiting for them. Teddie had two plastic bags filled with bento boxes for everyone. "A present from my dad," Yosuke explained. "He was glad to here you came back." Yu realised that he had only met Yosuke's father a few times, all of them were various conversations in different departments of Junes. "Well say thanks from all of us th-" Suddenly Yu felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Yu-Senpai!" Yu smiled a bit.

"Welcome back Rise." Who else could it really have been.

"Rise-chan, I thought you wouldn't get here until Thursday?" inquired Yukiko. Rise reluctantly let go of Yu and joined the circle of friends proper. "My manager agreed to give me an extended holiday, all because the latest tour venue scheduled was shut down because of the earthquake."

"Well lucky us." chimed Teddie. "All we need is Naoto-chan and the whole party is complete."

Rise smiled with surprise, "Oh is Naoto-kun coming too?"

"Yep." replied Chie, "Though she doesn't know when exactly she'll get here. Last I spoke to her was Friday."

Yosuke interrupted. "She'll be here when shes ready. Let's eat before Lunch break is over."

* * *

**Part 3: Calm**

**_4.27pm, After School_**

Everyone met at the usual table in the Junes food court. The classes throughout the day hadn't been too draining. Yu was secretly surprised and proud of Yosuke though. He hadn't needed to help him as he knew the answer to a history question thrown at him. Seems Yosuke had been studying hard.

"And today's drinks are on Yosuke!" cheered Teddie, who had gotten changed out of his bear shell, still being used as a Junes mascot.

"I said don't use my tab, Teddie!" growled Yosuke, though his tone changed when turned back to face the table. "Although I guess it's a special occasion, since Yu &amp; Rise-chan are back."

Rise had instantly taken the seat next to Yu, hugging his left arm like usual. "Yay, a celebratory drink for us Yu-Senpai."

Yukiko spoke up, "He's not your senior Rise-chan. You don't need to use Senpai anymore." Rise giggled as she paused snuggling Yu's shoulder.

"Actually I kept my registration for Yasogami High." she replied. "I'm on a distance learning program that Yasogami founded with Gekkoukan High in Iwatodai."

"Oh," realised Yosuke. "The school we visited last year?"

"That's where Ken-kun studies isn't it?" Chie pondered.

"Yes," confirmed Yu. "Kijiro-san bases her Shadow Operatives from that city too." There was brief moment of silence before Yukiko swiftly backtracked the conversation.

"That's great Rise-chan, glad your still with us even around the country."

"Thanks Yukiko-senpai."

"Man... that means your schedule must be hectic if your studying on top of being Risette." sighed Yosuke.

"Yeah, but for while I've got this week off from performances and such, I can be in a classroom to keep my studies up. So I'll be a temporary student in Kanji-kun's class." There was a sudden gurgling noise as Kanji nearly swallowed his straw. Everyone burst out laughing as Kanji coughed and spluttered from both the surprise and the choking hazard.

**_6.28pm, Evening_**

Yu caught the bus back home, and joined Nanako and Dojima at the table after he put his bags in his room. When he came back downstairs Nanako was watching the weather forecast. "Aw, she's not on again today daddy."

"Maybe Marie-chan is sick Nanako."

"Marie?" queried Yu.

"Oh yeah," chuckled Dojima. "We forgot to tell you that your friend Marie very recently got herself a job on the news. She's Inaba's new weather girl." Yu smiled, understanding Marie's abilities as a goddess he knew that it was a perfect role for her to live by. Though Yu hadn't gotten in contact with her since she checked up on him after the earthquake. "She's a cheery girl, really brightens up our day."

Nanako turned and smiled at Yu as she prepared to quote something. Yu expected the Junes theme, but was pleasantly surprised at what his cousin said. "The more you put in, the more you get out."

"Does Marie say that?" Yu asked.

"Yeah. She says that after every time she decides the weather." giggled Nanako. Yu smiled at her, knowing the truth of Marie powers meant that Nanako was right on the money. The family small talked for the rest of the evening before everyone turned in for the night. Yu though took a look around his room before he settled down. He remembered when Marie had taken a look around just the same. How was she anyway? It was too late in the evening too call up, but he knew that should do that tomorrow. Just another day.

(Music: Aria of the Soul: P4 ver.)

_**30/5, Wednesday, 1.35am, Night.  
**_

As Yu awoke in his 'dream', he didn't even need to open his eyes at first to confirm his whereabouts. He'd been here so many times that the ever strange but familiar aura of this place felt as much like a second home as Dojima's house.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Yu opened his eyes. Sure enough Igor was seated across from him on the other side of a wide, blue wooden table, and there was Margaret, standing on the left side of Igor.

Margaret politely smiled, "Welcome back Yu Narukami."

"Hello again..." As his eyes fully adjusted to the unnaturally blue light that always accompanied the Velvet Room, he noticed the difference in location. Looking around, no longer was he in a luxuriously furbished limousine, but a circular room he was unfamiliar with. Apart from the rectangular table and the four chairs in the center, there were no other features, doors or windows to this Velvet Room, yet it felt the same as the limousine.

Igor's head raised as he spoke, "As you are aware the Velvet Room exists between mind and matter, between dreams and reality." Yu nodded, noticing the usually happy undertone of Igor's voice was missing.

Margaret spoke up as well, "It was only due to recent events you were able to return to this room, when Marie and I previously summoned you." Yu remembered quite clearly what had become known among those involved as the 'P1 Incident'. Margaret moved from Igor's side to sit down at her own seat at the table end on Yu's right.

Yu looked between the velvet room pair before inquiring, "So then why have I come back?"

"Our purpose in the Velvet Room has always been to serve and aid our Guests in whatever ways we can." Igor's voice snapped Yu's attention back to in front of him. "As we did for you, and for those that came before you."

"You mean Mitsuru-san and her friends?"

Igor summoned his deck of Tarot Cards to hand. "Correct." he replied, placing the deck onto the azure cloth that covered the table and several cards automatically laid themselves out as Igor began to foretell the oncoming future. He watched Igor begin to flip over cards as Margaret took over talking.

"You also know that the Velvet Room is tied into the fate of its guests. That nothing meaningless ever happens in this room."

Yu could see where this was going, "So the room has changed its appearance to reflect my approaching fate?" Margaret smiled approvingly as Igor answered.

"Correct again." His bony fingers flipped another card of the spread. "Hmm... However it seems that this situation you all find yourself heading toward is rather... special." The cards revealed so far were the upright world and the upright tower. "You approach an event that will shake the foundations of what you know."

"Another ordeal?" Yu leaned forward to look at the cards.

"Perhaps..." Igor flipped another card. It was blank, like a fresh Persona card. "...but then nothing is perfectly laid out in stone Yu Narukami. No matter what is coming, your actions will shape your future..." With a bemused chuckle Igor flipped over the last card. A Fool. "...As well as others on their own journey."

Yu grew concerned at Igor's words and the fortune reading. As if on cue, Margaret opened her book, the Persona Compendium, resting it on the table. "You built your 'World' upon the bonds you have made during your last two ordeals. Remember that and your 'Will' will be strong in the upcoming trails." To accompany her words, several images floated off the pages, taking the form of cards as they encircled the area above the tabletop.

"What trials are coming?" Curious he had to ask, though Yu knew he wouldn't get a direct answer.

Then as Yu began to feel light headed once more, signifying his time to leave, Igor responded. "Something foreign and unknown may soon affect your lives. As is the norm, those of us in the velvet room will aid you on your journey. When that time comes, we will see each other again honored guest, Farewell..." And with those words Yu blacked out, returning to his dreams.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Whoops, I got way distracted with life. I won't bore you with the details, but I'm graduating with a degree this week. So yeah I'll be back to doing this, and I'll be starting a new story soon too. I've had time for much planning, so now back to more writing.**_

_**Reviews, theories &amp; speculations are welcome/encouraged in the comments. I'd love to know what you think of this story.**_


End file.
